Adoptio
by Kuurankukka
Summary: Suomenkielinen versio tarinastani "Adoption". Ratchet palaa takaisin tukikohtaan oltuaan vankina Nemesiksellä, mutta hän ei palaa yksin. On jäljellä vain yksi oikea vaihtoehto, miten toimia tästä eteenpäin, ja Optimus Prime tietää mikä se on. Fluffinen hurt/comfort teema. Sisältää vahvaa vihjailua menneestä raiskauksesta. Mpreg. AU. One-shot.


_Ja sama suomeksi. Inspiraation lähteenä toiminut Gokuman "Staying Behind" sarja (löytyy AO3:sta)._

Kaikki ei ollut kunnossa sen jälkeen kun Ratchet palasi heidän joukkoihinsa. Hän teki kyllä kaikkensa peitelläkseen totuuden, mutta Optimus, tuntien ystävänsä läpikotaisin, havaitsi pienimmätkin muutokset tämän olemuksessa. Hänestä oli tullut… varautunut, jännittynyt, sekä hiljaisempi kuin yleensä. Ja useammin kuin kerran Optimus huomasi lääkärinsä vain tuijottavan horisonttiin, kuulematta mitä oli juuri sanottu.

Ilmiselvin muutos näkyi kuitenkin hänen sähkömagneettisessa kentässään.

"…Saan vauvan." kuului lopulta vieno kuiskaus. Prime oli vihdoin päättänyt kohdata ystävänsä kahden kesken, ja kysynyt asiaa suoraan. Saatu vastaus ei ollut kuitenkaan lainkaan sitä, mihin hän olisi osannut varautua.  
"Ratchet…? Mitä…?" hän kysyi, kalibroiden kuuloelimensä välittömästi uudelleen.

"Kuulit kyllä, mitä sanoin!" Ratchet kivahti, keskeyttäen johtajansa puheen.

Optimus pyöritteli päätään hetken suu ammollaan, kunnes vihdoin sai hämmästykseltään kakisteltua: "Tarkoittaako tämä…? Onko se…?"

Ratchet saattoi kuulla toiveikkuuden Primen äänensävyssä. Sen vuoksi vastauksen antaminen teki vielä entistä kipeämpää. Hän peitti kasvonsa puistaen päätään, ja kuiskasi sydäntäisärkevästi:  
"…Olen pahoillani…"

Seurasi hyytävä hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoivat vain Ratchetin lähes äänetön nyyhkytys, ja kummankin kehosta kaikuva hentoinen surina. Optimus räpsytteli näköelimiään kämmen tiukasti otsallaan, yrittäen saada tilanteesta jotain selkoa. Mutta havaitessaan ystävänsä hädän, hän yritti kurottautua tämän tykö lohduttaakseen häntä.  
"Ratchet…"

Tämä kuitenkin paiskaisi tunkeilevan raajan sivuun välittömästi.  
"Ei, älä koske minuun! " hän parahti. "…Olen saastainen! Ymmärrän, jollet halua nähdä minua enää ikinä!" Nyyhkytys jatkui, tällä kertaa suuremmalla volyymillä.

Jokin hänen ystävänsä sanavalinnassa sai rattaat raksuttamaan Autobottien johtajan pääkopassa, karmaisevan aavistuksen hiipiessä ylös hänen selkäpiirtään.

"Mitä… tapahtui?" Prime kysyi hitaasti, kuolemanvakavalla äänensävyllä. Hän rukoili hartaasti, ettei hänen pelkonsa osoittautuisi todeksi. Se oli kuitenkin turha toivo.

"Ollessani… vankina." Ratchet sai kyyneleiltään sanottua. "M…Megatr…"

Epäilyjensä vahvistus yhdistettynä arkkivihollisensa nimen lausumiseen sai energonin kiehumaan Optimuksen suonissa: "MEGATRON… Teki tämän sinulle?" hän korotti ääntään, ilme tuimistuen kiihtymyksestä ja raivosta. Se oli sangen harvinainen näky juuri tältä Primelta, joka oli yleensä tyyneyden perikuva.

Autobottien lääkäri saattoi vain nyökyttää surkeana.  
"Olen niin pahoillani…!" Kuului hiljainen vaikerrus kyynelien seasta.

Optimus kihisi raivosta hiljaa aikansa, mutta ymmärrettyään tilanteen vaikeuden ystävälleen, sai Primen lopulta pysähtymään. Hän tuuletti ilmaa ulos ja sisään venttiileistään muutaman kerran, ennen kuin jatkoi tasaisemmalla äänellä:

"Ei… En ole vihainen sinulle… Enkä lapselle. Hän tuskin valitsi syntyperäänsä. Megatron… Hänellä ei ollut mitään asiaa koskea sinuun! Jonain päivänä, sen vannon, hän saa maksaa kaiken aiheuttamansa tuskan!" Prime lupasi, puristaen vapisevat kämmenensä nyrkkiin.

Ratchet vain nyyhkytti. Optimus asteli lähemmäs surevaa lääkäriään ja polvistui tämän viereen, käärien pienempikokoisen ystävänsä hellään halaukseen. Hän piti pienen tauon, ennen kuin jatkoi:  
"Kipinäni suree puolestasi. Kukaan ei ansaitse kokea tuollaista."

Pitäen näköelimensä tiukasti kiinni tämän kasvoissa, hän ojensi kätensä ohjatakseen hellästi, ikään kuin lupaa kysyen, tämän poiskäännetyt kasvot kohti rakastavaa katsettaan.

"Mutta tiedä tämä…" hän sanoi, varmistaen, että jokainen hänen sanomansa lauseen osa tuli ulos yhtä painokkaasti – korostaen hänen tarkoittavan sanomaansa koko kipinänsä pohjasta – laskien toisen kätensä hiljaa Ratchetin vatsan päälle.  
"…Säkenöinen, jota kannat, olkoon yhtä kuin omani."

Ratchet kääntyi yllättäen lopun matkaa itse, tarkentaen katseensa terävästi hänelle puhuvaan bottiin. Hänen kasvoilleen oli ilmestynyt perin pohjin ällistynyt ilme, ikään kuin tämä ei olisi ollut varma oliko kuullut kaiken oikein.

Optimus ei ollut kuitenkaan vielä lopettanut. Hän siirsi kämmenensä lääkärinsä vatsalta tämän omaan käteen, puristi hellästi, ja jatkoi:  
"Kuten… ole myös sinä, jos sen vain sallit – ja näin hartaasti toivon – jonain päivänä… rakas puolisoni." hän päätti, rakkautta ja hyväksyntää huokuva katseensa naulittuna hämmentyneeseen ystäväänsä.

Nyt Ratchet alkoi jo kyynelehtiä uudestaan, tosin tällä kertaa eri syystä.  
"Optimus… Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä tätä." hän sai tuskin sanottua, aikoen kääntää päänsä jälleen poispäin. Mutta tällä kertaa Prime ei antanut hänen tehdä niin.

"Ei." Kuului myöntävä huokaus.  
"Valitettavasti tämä ei ole lainkaan miten olisin sen toivonut menevän." hän tunnusti.

Optimus sulki molemmat kämmenensä ystävänsä kasvojen ympärille, pitäen katseensa tiukasti toisessa.  
"Mutta haluan sinun tietävän, että tunteeni sinua kohtaan ovat hellät, ja syvemmät kuin tämän planeetan valtamerien alhaisimmat haudat. En pyytäisi muuten."

Hän piti pienen tauon, laskien toisen kämmenensä takaisin rakkaansa vatsalle.  
"Mutta tosiasia on, että sinä ja tämä pikkuinen tarvitsette apuani nyt, ja vain siitä syystä joudutan aikeitani. Kenties eräänä päivänä pystymme lopulta virallistamaan suhteemme, ja mikäli Primus sen sallii, saamaan omiakin jälkeläisiä. Tämä kuitenkin olkoon esikoisemme, ja vakuutan, etteivät nämä vaikeat olosuhteet vaikuta rakkauteeni sinua… tai tätä lasta kohtaan."

Se oli liian kaunista ollakseen totta. Autobottien lääkärin näköelimet vuosivat voitelunestettä nyt solkenaan, eikä hän tohtinut pitää kasvojaan käännettynä tätä näin jaloa ukkobottia kohden, joka kietoi nyt molemmat kätensä hellästi hänen vasemman kämmenensä ympärille, ja jatkoi:  
"Jos tarvitset aikaa, sinun tarvitsee vain pyytää. Ja mikäli vastaat kieltävästi, kunnioitan päätöstäsi. Joten, kysyn…"

"Voi, Optimus… En ansaitse tätä!" Ratchet parkaisi, keskeyttäen johtajansa kosinnan. Tämä ei häntä kuitenkaan paljoa hetkauttanut.

"Joten kysynkin; Ratchet, soisitko minulle kunnian kutsua sinua puolisokseni?" Prime lopetti, voimatta olla huomaamatta rakkaansa kasvojen ilmeen taistelevan jo hymyä vastaan.

Lopulta, epäröivien ja epäuskoisten kyynelien seasta kuului vieno naurun tyrskähdys.  
"…Kyllä!"


End file.
